The Forgotten Angel
by Xx.Feline.Fatale.xX
Summary: Okay, I'm bad at summaries. Here's my new story it's a RobinOC couple. Will have Slade in later chapters. Heh heh. Rated for safety, most likely.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Miura though.**

**A/N: Okay here's my new story, I gave up on The Darkest Angel because no one ever reviewed it and it started to bother me. Plus, give me a bit of slack because this is my first fanfic in first-person. I will be alternating the points of view every other chapter and I'll say that in a my a/n or b my chapter title, probably both. This is Miura's point of view.**

I stood on the roof of Titans Tower watching the sunset. I kept my black hair up in a ponytail and out of my face. My deep blue gaze was focused on the city that I had known all my life. It had been cruel to me in the past, but now I was risking my life to save it almost everyday. It was my job, I couldn't run from it, but now I actually cared about it. Cared about a city that had treated me horribly most all of my life. I looked at the scars up and down my arms that were revealed by a black tank top. I also wore black jeans, and black boots. I closed my eyes fighting back memories that would ever haunt me. I wasn't completely emotionless, but I had trained myself to be able to keep my emotions under control and never let fear get the best of me. I knew all humans had memories, but some had worse than others. I was one of those with worse. The one emotion I never showed to my enemies, or friends was sadness, but that didn't keep me from crying at night when sometimes nightmares turned out to be memories I wish I had long forgotten.

"Miura it's getting cold, come inside will you?" a male voice said from behind me, it took me no less than a millisecond to recognize it and with that recognition my eyes snapped open. I turned to face the source of the voice which was none other than my leader, my friend, one of my deepest secrets.

"I'm fine Robin, don't worry about me," I said simply crossing my arms over my chest. He started to walk towards me.

"Why do you stay up here, alone, when you have friends that care about you downstairs?" he asked.

"Because, being alone give me time to think ."

"About?"

"Things?"

"Like?" I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him.

"Memories."

"What kind of memories?" he asked now standing next to me.

"Death, suffering, things I've seen and been through that no 16-year-old should have to deal with." With ANYONE else I would of said: "Nothing that concerns you" but with Robin I could be more open and it scared me a little bit because I knew that we were more similar than Robin knew.

"That's wonderful, Miura," he said sardonically.

"Oh bite me boy wonder," I retorted. I think I'm the only one who ever calls him that.

"No thanks, you wouldn't taste very good, much too bitter." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed "That's real mature Miura." I hit him upside the head lightly which caused him to laugh even harder. I knew that with anyone else, including Starfire, he would of snapped at them, but if he yelled at me it would be almost like yelling at himself and he knew it.

"You boy wonder are a serious jackass," I hissed. His laughter had subsided.

"Are you really going to talk to your leader that way?" he challenged.

"Damn right I am," I retorted "Plus without a team there would be no leader, and may I remind you I am part of the team."

"Well with the way you're acting it seems like you aren't part of the team. Being up here all by yourself."

"You're not much better, locking yourself in the training room all the time. When I'm downstairs you're never there. Raven is reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing game station and I'm not sure what the hell Starfire is doing."

"Ah touche, Miura, touche."

"Yes, and don't you forget it. I don't even know why I'm having a battle of wits with you since you're so unarmed."

"Ouch Miura, that hurt," he said still smirking. I smiled at him sarcastically.

"Yep and proud of it." At this point it was getting pretty cold.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. We've got pizza."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I said and started to walk downstairs Robin following.

**Ending Note: Okay here's the first chapter. Sorry if it sucks. Read and review please. -Rose**


End file.
